Gone, gone, gone
by spideyyybuttt
Summary: okay so this might not go with comics but more with the movie. I had no idea where else to put it. i have no way to put a summary about this is im still not sure how this will end. i'm happy about this work so please R&R. i'd very much appreciate it. at the moment it'll be rated T with mild language. Romance will most likely happen later on. chapters will get longer the further in.


GONE, GONE, GONE

He walked down the streets of New York making his way home slowly in spite of the rain pouring down like a water fall. He trudged his feet along the wet sidewalk disregarding the puddles. He payed little to no attention to the busy New Yorkers that kept bumping into him, as if he were invisible. Not that he cared, if anything right he wished he was invisible.

'Maybe then no one will notice how miserable i truly am.' he thought sighing, 'maybe it'll stop them from showing me their unwanted pity and the fake sorrow that emited from their eyes'. he sighed as he got run into again by a man talking on the phone. He stopped looking at the now empty street before countinuing his long trek home.

He pulled his beanie down lower, his ears getting cold from the wind picking up slightly, and pulled the hood on. He pulled lightly on the strings on the jacket to keep the hood from falling off. Then shoved his hands back into his pockets clutching on to the warm mask that rested inside. He clothes were drenched from the top of his covered head to the tip of his shoes. His burgandy shoes now a near blackish color, his skinny jeans now actually fitted him like they were supposed to, his one-size to big jacket went from a bright blue to the color of the midnight sky, and the strands the were sticking out from under his beanie were stuck to his forehead.

If he got home looking like he did or worse, woke up sick again, his Aunt was going to kill him. He winced at the thought and shivered lightly. The last thing he wanted to think about right is death. He's had enough of death. It always had the nerve of showing up in his face, just when his life was taking a turn for the better and smashing his fist right into reality. The reality that nothing good ever happens to him and nothing ever will. His life was one dissapointment after another, a never ending cycle of pain and suffering.

First his parents passing away in a plane crash after they abandoned him his aunt and uncle. Then growing up and getting bullied enough to give any other kid a life time of useless therapy sessions that aren't any help; if anything they make you even more depressed with yourself then when you began them. Afterwards getting amazing powers that he thought might have given his life some kind meaning, only to have them bring even more tragedy to his life. Not only did they make him lose his uncle, but also the father of his one true love.

His one true love being Gwen Stacy. He promised her dad he'd stay away from her and broke it. His stupid ass just had to break it. He couldn't bear staying away so he had to run back to her. He protected her all he could due to her stubborness of knowing how to protect herself. But he knew that she couldn't but he let it slide. He just had to let it slide. Had to let her stay in the danger zone. He had a hunch that something was going to happen but he just stuffed it in the back off his mind. He did all this making his body do what it needed to do, making it think that Gwen can take care of herself even if his heart told him otherwise. He knew he should have listen but what good would it do now. She was gone and it was all his fault.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes not wanting a single tear to come out, his hand tightening on the hold of the mask in his pocket. He continued walking, scuttling his feet, kicking a pebble every now and then. He felt a presence behind him, his spidey senses tingling off the charts, but waved it off as just another person passing by. Well as much as he could until it grabbed him by the arm.

okay so this is all i got being my first fic and all. i hope ya'll liked it, please R&amp;R. Also left it open for anyone to tell me who should be the mystery man/woman.

options (no lemons please, no one told you to read this as well as continuing to read this):

-Aunt May

-Mary Jane

-Wade Wilson

-Harry Osbourne (might be a tad bit difficult, okay a little mor difficult)

for those of you might ask it takes place right after Gwens death. he's carrying the mask again cause he still debating whether he wants to continue being spiderman. im also still debating whether it'll be a a romance or not. anyways thanks for those who read this. i do plan on finishing it so yeah. R&amp;R ^.^

P.S. also sorry for the misspelling my computer is acting very funky so yeah.


End file.
